


Distract and Sedate

by llamadramafics



Series: Howling at the Bloody Moon [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spideypool - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but only because Peter is 17, inside voices, slight AU, spiderman/deadpool comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamadramafics/pseuds/llamadramafics
Summary: Peter Parker was dead.Contract terminated.Wade Wilson was never the kind of guy to give up on what he wants and what he wants now is Peter, back from he dead. He'll do anything, pay anything... He just wasn't ready for that particular cost.With the Ghost on the run can our two heroes work together to bring him down without breaking the rules? Or is it all for nothing?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here!!! 😃😃😃 Hope you guys like it!  
There will be new characters and a whole lot of smut 😉
> 
> Thank you so much for all your amazing comments!! They keep me going!! 🤗🤗🤗
> 
> **EDIT 26/10/2019:** just adding that for this series I imagine Andrew Garfield's Spiderman and any other characters will fit the description of those movies 🙂  
I will be writing a new spideypool fic later on with Tom Holland's Spidey which, to me, completely changes the story's and the couple's dynamic.  
However feel free to imagine anyone you want! This is for you after all! 😉

“What.the.fuck…?!” Weasel’s voice sounded loud in his ears even though it was actually pretty calm given the situation.

Wade sat in his worn-out, stained couch, his back to the bedroom and the large bed he refused to look at. His voices – thank god – had gone silent and for the past three hours he had simply sat there, numb, working up the courage to call his friend. When he did, his voice was a scratchy whisper asking for help and when Weasel arrived (and let himself in) Wade barely reacted to his presence.

“What the hell happened Wade?!” his voice grew louder but the merc didn’t even blink, eyes set forward, staring at nothing “Wade…? What…” he rounded the couch and stood in front of his friend, looking from his still frame – his bloody hands, neck and face - to the figure on the bed as it dawned on him “What did you do…?” he said before grabbing the merc by his shoulders and shaking him awake “What the hell did you do, you crazy son of a bitch?!”

“I had to…” whispered Wade, voice detached.

“You _had_ to?!” yelled his friend before storming into the bedroom.

Lying on the bed, as if soundly asleep, was Peter Parker. Spiderman. The bullet wound in his chest had long stopped bleeding and the blood smears on his eyelids proved Wade had been the one to close them.

“This is my fault…” Weasel muttered to himself “you never handled rejection well… I should have just strapped you to the chair…”

“That’s not…” Wade tried, swallowing a few times to get his throat working again after such a long silence “He asked… he wanted me to…”

“He _asked_ you to kill him?!”

Wade nodded “It was me… or _him…_”

Weasel sighed as he understood who the _him_ was in the situation. He rubbed his face, groaned and took a deep breath, walking back to his friend “Ok… Ok! We have to get ride of him.” at this Wade looked up “I’ll call one of my guys. It’s just another body, they’ll take care of it. It’s just… They don’t have to know who it is. They don’t have to know you killed Spiderman…” in a fit he punched Wade’s arm and then held his hand in pain “You stupid son of a bitch! You killed Spiderman!”

Wade had the decency to look down in shame and it pained Weasel to see his friend so broken but someone had to take action and it wasn’t going to be the merc. So he pulled out his phone and started dialing when a blood stained hand took the device from him.

“Hey hey hey! Hold on!” said Wade, suddenly standing and awake.

“What?! You wanna keep him?!”

“I wanna fix this…”

“You wanna fix…” it seems all he did these days was take deep breaths “He’s finally lost it.”

“I can fix it.” Wade decided, trying to convince himself as much as his friend.

**How?!**

The whole world is going to know you killed Spiderman.

**You’re screwed!**

The Avengers are going to _destroy_ you.

**They’ll lock you up!**

Underwater…!

**Forever and ever and ever and –**

“AAARRRGGG!!!”

“Those two are no help” said Weasel knowing his friend’s internal struggle “don’t listen to them! Look… I’ll call my guy, he’ll fix it. It’s gonna be shitty, but eventually-.”

“No.”

“Well you got another idea then?! Because unless you have serious mojo under that avocado dry exterior-.” he stopped in his tracks at the look that came over his friend’s face. He knew that look. And he didn’t like it “No…”

“Yes…!” said Wade, his eyes already determined and his legs moving in large paces around the room.

“Buddy, I know you’re in pain right now. It’s all kinds of fucked up. But _that _is _not_ a solution! Ever!”

“It’s my only shot at getting him back.”

“And you think she’s just going to let you?! _Sure babe, take your new boyfriend back. Hope I’m invited to the wedding?!_”

Wade swooped under the couch and came back with a silencer “I’ll think of something.” he combined it with a smaller gun and tried not to think about the last time he held such a weapon.

Weasel continued his strings of protests but Wade Wilson was nothing if not decisive and once he made up his mind about something it was nearly impossible to make him change it. He had made up his mind that he wanted Peter back and he would do, pay and go through whatever he had to if it meant having the boy open his eyes.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and took a shuddering breath. It was the first time he actually took in the body in is bed. He remembered pulling the trigger and falling to his knees as Peter’s body slumped in the chair, eyes open. He remembered the Ghost talking but all he could hear was a high-pitched sound and the beating of his own frantic heart. Someone screamed – him – as he crawled to Peter and pulled his body to the ground, to his lap. He called his name, whispered, shook him and begged but the boy never moved. His hands became red from the blood on Peter’s arm and chest and trembled as he moved to close the boy’s eyes. He remembered drops falling on Peter’s face but didn’t remember feeling the tears roll down his cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. After that, it was all a blur…

Now, he didn’t dare touch him… If this idea, this insane thought that had just sprouted in his head didn’t work… then he didn’t want the feel of Peter’s cold skin on his fingers.

“You can’t just have an idea and jump right on it without a plan.”

He smiled but it barely reached his eyes “It’s like you don’t know me.”

Weasel sighed “How are you going to do this? Is there a phone or…” when Wade waved the gun his shoulders slumped “You promised-.”

“I wouldn’t do it again, I know. But it’s the only way.” he opened the bathroom door “Just… don’t come in. Wait for me to, you know, wake up.”

“And if you don’t wake up?”

Wade stopped and gave Peter one last look “Take care of him. Whatever that means… Oh! And call Anna. She’ll want to help…”

Weasel nodded and Wade locked the door behind him.

***

He made himself comfortable in the bathtub and took one last deep breath, gun to his temple “Any last thoughts?”

This is a terrible plan.

“Encouraging as ever…”

BANG

If he expected the scenario to have changed, he was disappointed. The same rocky exterior, endless pits and purply ambiance continued to make the Monster world a tourist destination for the mad and high. He was one of those but mostly he was glad blowing his brains out had brought him exactly where he wanted to be.

“Well, well, well…” said a voice he had hoped to never hear again “Look who’s come back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade... what have you done...?  
Any guesses to who that new character is? 😄


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade really needs to learn to think things through...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning part 2 for ages and still don't know how to fix then ending... xD Hopefully I'll know by then!  
Also this story was going to be a 14 chapter, 1 part story but you guys liked it so much (which made me soooo happy) that I had to continue! Thank you for being so awesome! <3

“Well, well, well… Look who’s come back home.”

If the voice wasn’t enough to send shivers down Wade’s spine, those yellow eyes as he turned were sure to do the job. She hadn’t changed at all and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about her. After Vanessa, she had been a comfort – wild, unpredictable, beautiful and powerful – but she had also been demanding, cruel and hateful towards humans; and, practically immortal or not, Wade was one of them.

“Shiklah! Babe! You look as beautiful as I feel on the inside…!”

Her bright eyes narrowed and Wade actually gulped “What do you want?”

“Can’t a man visit his ex-wife without any ulterior motives?”

“You didn’t care about me when we were married. I fail to see why you would care about me now.”

**Ouch…!**

She’s right you know…

“We weren’t good for each other Shik. You know that. You wanted power, glory and the destruction of mankind and I wanted-.”

“Spiderman.”

The answer hit Wade like a punch in the gut and he was quick to pull off his mask and narrow his eyes at the woman he had once cared for “What did you do?!” he asked, voice deadly calm.

“Me?!” she laughed “Wade, darling… I’m far too important to meddle in the affairs of _humans_.” she practically spat the word “But a little bat told me you got him… and the lost him.” she smirked, clearly pleased with his reaction to her words “I heard he’s here” she gestured behind her to the grand expanse of the Underworld “s_omewhere_…”

“If you had _anything _to do with this…” Wade growled.

“Not in the best position to be making threats, are you darling? I know why you’re here, Wade… You want him back and I’m the only one who can do it.”

“Not true, Shik. There are a lot of people more powerful than you.” her offended look almost made Wade smile… almost.

“Go to them, then! Ask Mistress Death for a favor, she how well that works!” Wade was stunned into silence and she took advantage of that “She hates you! They all do! You have escaped their grasp one too many times, Wade. They will never go the trouble of bringing your little spider back and for what? So you two can play happy couple and live happily ever after?!” she slithered her way to him, her long nails subtly scratching his chin the way she knew he loved. Wade’s eyes threatened to close but he forced the open “Face it…!” she whispered sweetly, mouth close to his ear “You came here because you know… I’m all you’ve got!”

He couldn’t help the shiver that ran though him – whether it was desire or something else he didn’t know. They had been good together in that sense. The attraction, the flirting, the sex… but everything else had been ten levels of wrong. It made him angry that she could still push his buttons and even more so that a part of him – a part that didn’t have Peter – still wanted her.

“So you’ll do it…?” he asked, voice hoarse from holding back and not pushing her away. Lucky for him she stepped back, the end of her long hair actually stabbing him slightly like it had a mind of its own.

“I don’t work for free, darling! My services are high level package and getting someone back from the dead is a nasty business and must be handled carefully.” her eyes locked with his and he could see the tiny flickers of black swirl in those yellow pools – like sulfur “One wrong move, one wrong turn and he’ll be lost in limbo for eternity. One wrong ingredient and he’ll return a deformed creature, incapable of thought or feeling. I so much as sneeze during the ritual and your precious spider will wake up blind and deaf, with no memory of who he is or what he’s done.” Wade’s mouth opened in an inaudible gasp “his family will cry… his friends will leave… and you will spend the rest of eternity killing others to ease your pain until even that becomes just another reminder of how you failed and you will _beg_ and _lie_ and _cheat_ until _she _decides to end your miserable, pathetic life.”

The silence felt different in the Underworld. It was heavy… it made his chest tighten and his ears ring. When he forced his throat to work and slightly coughed it echoed so loud it made him wince.

“What do you want…?”

She smiled, all teeth and sauntered back to him, sweetly running her fingers over his chest “I’m a woman of simple tastes…”

**Nope…!**

Not true…!

“I want _you_…” she snaked her arm around his neck “in my bed…” her ankle slid up his leg and locked behind his knee “and for good this time.” her mouth found his and he cursed himself for responding. It was almost instinct with her – her very presence assaulted his senses. For a moment he wondered if it was like Peter’s spider-sense; if the boy felt the same way around him.

Thinking of Peter was the kick in the balls he needed to break the kiss and push her back and it angered him to see her smile and lick her lips.

“Shall I draw up a contract?” she asked.

**Are you stupid? No!**

She can bring Peter back.

**And what use is that if we’re stuck here?**

He’ll live, you ass! We want him to live!

**We want him to live _with us_!**

This will have to be enough…!

**But what about the Ghost?**

Wade’s eyes snapped up at those words. He still had a job to do. Eyes filled with determination he faced Shiklah and said “Do it. But I have conditions.”

That appeared to make her even happier and with a flick of her hand she summoned a green bat-lizard creature that handed her a piece of parchment and a quill “Your demands?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“I won’t always be here. I have a job and people I care about. I’m allowed to go the surface whenever I want.”

“No.” she said, business-like “Keep your job and your…_ friends. _You can even live on the surface if you want, I don’t care. But when I call, you come running.”

“And how am I supposed to do that this time?”

“Randy here will fetch you for me.”

Wade eyed the scaly creature and shrugged “There’s also someone I’m after…”

“The man who killed Peter Parker, I know.” to his surprised expression she laughed “Come now, Wade. Did you really think I didn’t know who he was? He’s not exactly subtle, is he?” she wrote on the piece of parchment “You can go find him. I’ll post it under ‘work related activities’. Anything else?” Wade shook his head and she smiled “My turn!” She snapped her fingers and the parchment got longer “Most of these are standard issues – you can’t leave, you can’t kill me and you can’t have others do it for you. You can defy me – you know I love it when you fight me – and you can definitely bring that anger to bed.” her eyes roamed his body and he swallowed “But you can never say _no_ to me or ignore my call. I’m your mistress now and you are my pet. Do you agree with these terms?”

The parchment flew to Wade’s hands and he read it carefully. He knew her enough to know she would add a clause or two to control him further. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary (and how weird was it that he thought making a deal with the Queen of the Underworld was something ordinary) he nodded and the quill flew in his direction.

“Oh I almost forgot!” she said making the quill freeze in mid-air “You are to have no contact with Peter Parker.”

Wade’s stomach dropped but he was quick to react “That’s ridiculous! He’s Spiderman, I’m bound to run into him. And as soon as he wakes, he’ll also want to find the asshole that killed him.”

“Fine then…!” she sulked, crossing her arms “you can talk to him or even work together to find this man. But that’s all Wade.” suddenly she was right in front of him and her eyes sparkled with the same black as before; he now knew that to be a warning sign. “You can’t touch him.” she placed a hand on his chest “You can’t kiss him.” she left a small kiss on his jaw “You can’t hold him.” her hand slid down his front “and you definitely can’t fuck him.” she grabbed his bulge and he winced as she hissed, teeth bared “this is mine. _You_ are _mine_!”

He nodded, avoiding eye contact. She reached out and the quill flew to her hand; she held Wades and peeled off the glove before using the point of the quill to prickle his finger with more strength than necessary.

Wade thought back to most recent contract he had signed and how it had changed his life for the better only to have it shatter and leave him broken. He knew he would come to regret this – the thought of not touching Peter, even hold his hand left a bad taste n his mouth… But what choice did he have? This was his mess and was going to fix it.

His finger left a blood stain on the paper and his ex grinned “I’ll call you.”

With a gasp, he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not Lady Death... ^^ she's awesome too but I love Shiklah...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, the tittle comes from the song "Sedated" by Hozier which is, to me, the Spideypool anthem! ❤️🎵

He looked around, disoriented. The wound in his head was already beginning to heal and he wondered just how long he had been lying in the tub and if Weasel had started to panic. Time moved different in other realms and dimensions but he figured it couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours.

Looking down at himself he saw his blood had mixed with Peter’s and it made it shudder but also – in a deep dark part of himself that he would never allow the boy to see – it made gave him a small sense of fulfillment.

He unglued himself from the dried blood and brain splatter on the tiled walls and slowly made his way out of the bathroom. What greeted him was the relived face of his best friend and a small but quite strong hand on his face.

“You bastard!” Anna yelled over the slap “I told him! I told him you were insane! I warned him!” she cried and struggled as Weasel pulled her back and, surprisingly gently, told her to calm down “I knew you were going to hurt him...” she whispered “But he didn’t care… he always saw the good in people but he was _fucking_ _blind_ when it came to you! And you killed…” she took a deep breath and fell into the chair Wade figured she had dragged next to the bed.

He gulped but kept his eyes down “I fixed it… He’ll… he’ll be alright…”

“She said yes?!” Weasel asked and Wade nodded “How the hell did you manage…” his eyes widened “Wade Wilson what did you do?!”

“I fixed it, alright? It’s done.”

Just as his friend opened his mouth to make sure he received a proper explanation Peter gasped. Everyone jumped at the sound – Anna even stood – but the boy didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he started coughing and wheezing as if he was choking and his hands clawed at the sheets.

“What… What’s wrong with him?!” the girl asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Are you _sure_ she was going to bring him back?!” Weasel asked.

“Yes…”

“As in fully and functionally _alive_?!”

“Yes!” he dropped the gun he didn’t even notice he was still holding and rushed to the bed “She has to…” he whispered too low to hear.

Suddenly one of Peter’s hands shot up and grabbed his arm and Wade yelled in pain. The place where the boy’s fingers touched hurt as if he was being burned and, looking down, he could see his outfit react to the heat and almost wear away. He moved to pry Peter’s fingers from his arm but that was a mistake as it burned his hand.

Behind him Anna and Weasel continued to yell and ask questions he couldn’t answer. He was in pain but Peter was clawing his way back from the dead and it was his fault the boy had to suffer through it. Gritting his teeth he took a deep, loud breath and jumped on the bed, pulling Peter’s body flush against him. He heard the others gasp but all he could see, all he could hear was Peter, so he ignored it all – the pain, the voices, the questions, the consequences and held tighter.

“It’s okay…it’s okay, you’re safe…” Peter’s eyes opened but he stared, fixed ahead as if completely unaware of anyone else in the room “I know it hurts… I know, I’m sorry… Just hold on…” the boy’s hand on his arm clenched tighter and Wade mustered through the pain “Hold on… Just a bit longer… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Peter…!” tears fell from Peter’s eyes at the effort to breath and Wade was sure his were filled as well “Peter… Peter look at me…!” the boy’s eyes turned to Wade’s face, wide and scared and lost and it broke the merc to see them but he held on and continued to beg “Please hold on… Just a bit longer, you’ll be fine…!”

“Hu… hurts…” Peter managed to choke out and from the corner of his eye Wade saw Anna hide her face in Weasel’s shoulder, sobbing at the state of her best friend.

“I know baby boy…” Wade tried to smile “I know… Just... Just look at me. Look at me and it will all be over soon, okay? You’ll be fine… I promise…!”

Suddenly Peter managed a deep, shuddering breath, head thrown back, his whole body spasming and then he collapsed in Wade’s arms, unconscious and very still. The merc held his breath and waited, pain forgotten. He counted one, two, three and to everyone’s relieve Peter’s chest rose and fell as he breathed – not dead but asleep.

Wade was so distracted by the pattern that he flinched when Weasel reached over to take the boy from his arms and lay him back down onto the bed.

“What the hell is that?” his friend asked, nodding to the burn marks on his suit and body.

“My price…”

He was hoping to see Ralph or Randy or whatever the lizard’s name was, appear out of thin air and tell him he was screwed, but when it didn’t happen he was simply glad and didn’t question it.

Weasel checked Peter’s pulse and gave everyone a gentle nod, letting them know it was okay to relax. And the waiting game began…

***

“You signed a contract?!” Weasel whispered furiously, careful that Anna didn’t hear them. They had moved to the couch and let the girl stay by the bed, holding Peter’s, now warm, hand “Have you learned nothing?!”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Wade answered, glancing at the bed “The world needs Spiderman.”

“More like you need Peter Parker.”

“No chance of that happening now. You saw…”

“Your ex is one insane bitch of a woman. You sure know how to pick them.”

Silence made itself known again, except for Anna’s sniffles now and then. Wade looked down at his arms and wondered what other wicked tricks Shiklah had in mind for him.

“How old is he?” Weasel asked, breaking his line of thought.

“Seventeen.” Wade answered without thinking and it took his friend’s silence to make him realize what he had just said.

“Seventeen?!” Wade actually cringed “God damn it, Wade!”

“I know… look, it’s not like that…”

“You’re like… forty!”

“Not that old…”

“He’s a minor, you dickhead!”

“Jesus, Wes! It’s not like I’m a pedophile or something!”

“I know but-.”

“He’s different, alright?!” this made his friend stop rambling “He’s a superhero for Christ’s sake! So what?! It’s alright for him to be risking his life and fighting all sorts of monsters but it’s not alright to have a relationship or… or sex?!”

“Yes! With people his own age.”

“Fuck you!”

Wade stood and gathered his mask and gloves, just wanting – needing – space from his friend, the boy in his bed and the shadow over his head.

“Alright! Alright, look…! I’m sorry. That was a dick move.”

“Yeah, it was!”

“But look…” Weasel moved closer to make sure only Wade heard “People don’t know he’s Spiderman, alright? They don’t know you’re Deadpool – thank god - and all they’re going to see is a grown man making out with a kid.”

“I can’t touch him, Wes! Remember?” he made a show of presenting his arms.

Weasel scoffed “Like that’s gonna stop you! You’ve been moping about Spiderman for years. We both know you’re not going to keep your hands off him. Specially now that you’ve had a taste.”

Wade tried very hard not to think of that taste “It’s different, this time. There’s no way I can break the contract. Shiklah will take him back or worse!” he sighed “I’ll just have to make sure he’s alive and happy and… move on. _After_ I send the motherfucker that killed him to deepest pit of hell.”

**But… we killed him…**

We were already going to hell, anyway…

Wade shook his head as a silent _shut up_ and Weasel sighed “Right… Tracking down and killing the Ghost while working with Parker and _not_ touching him… add those two idiots up there and you’ve got yourself an Avengers-size disaster.”

Anna chose that moment to stand and call “He’s awake!”

Weasel was quick to run to Peter’s side and check on the boy. From where he stood Wade could see Peter’s mop of hair and he heard the boy ask what had happened. He wanted to see him; to answer his questions and tell him everything was fine and hold that hair in a tight grip and kiss him senseless, just so he could hear Peter gasp over and over again and know with absolute certainty that he alive.

Instead, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I made the mistake of going on youtube to check some Spideypool videos. To me the Peter in Spideypool is the version played by Andrew Garfield. In the future when I finally write my Starker fic it will be the version played by Tom Holland. But now I'm considering a Spideypool fic with Tom Holland's version and he looks so young it's horrible and I love it! 😍  
(but Sam! Tony's even older than Wade! I knoooowww 😭😭😭 as if that wasn't forbidden enough!)
> 
> p.s: I'm a sucker for forbidden loves of any kind 😅


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely nothing to do with this chapter! Everyone wanted screen time and Wade was being a miserable, pinning idiot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and everyday there are new people reading and people re-reading and binge-reading and I love you guys so much! You keep me going!! 🥰🥰

Peter stood on the doorstep, gathering whatever courage he still had left to knock. He had a key… or used to… that, his cellphone and whatever clothes he wore that day were gone; lost, broken or thoroughly burned. Now he wore a pair of Wade’s jeans that were too long and loose, held tight with a belt, and an old sweater that was too large for his lithe frame. He was sure it was the perfect fit for Wade’s strong back and large shoulders; it was also warm and soft despite its rough appearance – much like the man himself – and it smelled of that damn cologne and the unmistakable scent of _Wade_. Peter pulled the neck up discretely and took a deep breath, letting the scent invade him and calm his nerves. That was when the door opened and he found himself in the awkward position of having his aunt catch him sniffing another man’s shirt. May – bless her – didn’t seem to care and pulled him into the tightest hug her small frame could accomplish.

“Peter! Oh god! Where were you?! I was worried sick!”

“I’m fine, aunt May.” he gave her a bashful smile, feeling guilty at having her worry.

“What do you mean _you’re fine_?! Where were you?! What happened?!” she pulled him inside and closed the door “I tried calling but you wouldn’t answer!”

“My phone broke… sorry…” he avoided her gaze at all costs – much like he had done when trying to hide his alter ego.

“I was about to go to the police but I didn’t know what to tell them. I… What could I say?! Spiderman is missing?!”

“You did good, aunt May. I just… I’m sorry I didn’t call, I was busy.”

“You were busy…?!” she crossed her arms and would have glared if she wasn’t so relieved that he was home safe.

“Yeah… you know… Spiderman stuff.”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. If there was one thing Peter had always been good at was evading. When he didn’t want to talk, he would look down, wonder around the room, fidget and repeat the same _I’m fine_ speech over and over. And she had seventeen years of it to find a way around it.

She moved to the living room and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her “Sit down, sweetie.”

He finally looked up at the woman who had raised him and her expression left no doubt – she deserved more than what he was telling her so he sat down and she took his hand, like she always did.

“Where are your glasses? This…” she felt the sweater and Peter almost flinched “Whose clothes are these?” when he didn’t answer and avoided her gaze she asked again “Peter?”

“Wade’s…” he whispered.

She immediately let go of his hand and it killed him all over again “Look, it’s not… we didn’t…”

She sighed “Was that who you were with all this time?”

“No… I mean, yes but... it’s complicated!”

“Of course, it is. You’re a boy and he’s a grown man-.”

“Don’t you dare!” Peter interrupted with more strength than he meant to, shocking both of them “Don’t you dare try to make this about _age_ or… whatever other _normal_ reason you can have not to like him because nothing about any of this is normal!” he tried to calm down but after everything he had just been through he was exhausted and the thought of fighting his aunt – his most beloved person – threatened to break him beyond fixing “I’m not a college kid, aunt May… What?! It’s ok to have guns pointed at me and to fight monsters but when it comes to… to relationships and… and sex suddenly I’m a kid?! Wade isn’t some older guy trying to seduce me, he’s-.”

“He’s a murderer…!”

“Well so am I!” he actually shouted this time and stood from the couch as if it burned “I’ve done things… _bad things_! And if I deserve forgiveness, why doesn’t he?! Who are you to judge him when you don’t even know him?!”

“Peter…”

“No! I was in trouble and Wade… Wade saved me! He saved _you_! I just…” he shook his head, tears already forming in his eyes and he hated that he sounded so weak but he was tired and in pain and _why couldn’t she just understand?!_ “I know I said I’d make him leave. I… I tried but… I love him so much, May but no matter how hard I try there’s always something getting in the way. When do I get my share?! When do _I_ get to be happy?! When all the evil in the world is gone?! When do I get to _rest_, May?! When I’m…” the word caught in his throat “When I’m _dead_…?! Because I’ve been there and let me tell you there was nothing peaceful about it. Not where I was…!”

May’s hands shook as they covered her mouth, her cheeks stained with tears as she tried to understand but failed. Her boy – her Peter – was in a deep and dark place and for the first time in her life she realized she wasn’t strong enough to pull him out of it and it broke her heart.

“I love you, Peter… I only want what’s best for you…”

“I love you too, aunt May… but there are things you can’t fix…”

***

He walked back to his small apartment, web-shooters forgotten at home when he had decided to meet the ghost. The conversation – or lack thereof – with aunt May still burned in his mind and he felt both sorry for yelling and angry that he had to in the first place. He knew she didn’t like the idea of Deadpool – and to be completely honest, Peter didn’t fully trust what went on in the merc’s head either – but Wade was different. And if she took the time to actually _know_ him she would see he was a kind, broken – slightly delusional – and funny man. Not a murderer; certainly not the kind she thought he was! He had actually taken the time to check if Peter deserved his fate before completing the Ghost’s contract.

He sighed and kept his head down, avoiding eye contact and any area that wasn’t fully illuminated, despite the late hour. He had tried looking up at the night sky but it made his stomach clench with unease. _I guess dying will have that effect on you…_ He wasn’t lying when he told May about not finding peace; he wasn’t sure where he had ended up but it was dark, empty and no matter how loud he screamed all he heard back was his own echo, mocking him. Until she spoke…

_“I’m a little spider, watch me spin…”_

_The eerie voice sang, a laugh hidden in the lyrics._

_“If you’ll be my dinner, I’ll let you come in…”_

_The void around him left him breathless, dizzy, as if whatever air existed was too heavy for his lungs – as if he wasn’t allowed to breathe anymore._

_“Then I’ll spin a web…”_

_Dozens of webs grew from the ground in a slither of black smoke._

_“To hold you tight…”_

_The webs shot in his direction, pulling at his wrists, his ankles, his neck and lifting him from the ground, completely held in their strings._

_“And gobble you up in…”_

_The dark mist gave shape to a beautiful woman, the black tendrils rising up to shape her body and finally resting on her long hair._

_“One big bite…!”_

_She finished with a devilish grin. Peter truly felt like a fly caught in a Spider’s web – and wasn’t that just fucking poetic!_

_“Peter Parker… We meet at last.”_

_Peter tried to speak but the webs tightened around his neck and all his strength focused on sucking the heavy air into his body._

_“Don’t try to breathe; your lungs have already failed.” this shocked Peter into trying to gasp and instead choking further. The woman rolled her eyes with a sigh and the web around his neck loosened, giving way to a coughing fit “Not very bright, are you?”_

_“Who…? What…?” he rasped, throat dry._

_“I can see this is going to be a one-way conversation, so listen carefully! You, Peter Parker, are dead. Your body no longer works which is why you can’t breathe and why you’re too weak to break out of my little trap.” her yellow eyes sparkled with barely contained humor “Now!” she continued as if in a business meeting, pacing in front of Peter who only now noticed the weird winged creature following her every step “I would love nothing more than to keep you here, lost, alone, confuse, blah blah blah, until your soul burned and whatever is left of your mind broke under the strain of eternal darkness but!” she swiftly turned to him, eyes narrowed “someone begged for your return to the living. And I do love begging… Still a question remains” she slithered towards him in black mist and up close Peter could see the pointy fangs, the flickers of black in her eyes and the small cracks in her perfect skin and it made him shudder to think what beast she hid underneath the beautiful mask “if I leave you here, I’m in breach of contract and Wade will definitely kill me this time.”_

_Peter’s eyes widened at the mention of Wade and she seemed amused by it but also angry._

_“If I return you to the surface, however, you are bound to meet.” she moved even closer, her entire head moved as she took him in, like a blind creature trying to learn him by scent “You’ll be close and he’ll be happy… I don’t like that…” she muttered almost to herself._

_Peter opened his mouth but as soon as the merc’s name left his lips a hand gripped his chin and long nails pierced his skin, making him hiss._

_“Listen to me, you little wretch! Wade Wilson belongs to me! Every scar, every cut, every burn… His skin, muscle and bones. All of it is mine and mine alone!”_

_She reached down and thrust her hand into his chest. He could feel her hand grasping his heart and struggled to breath, cry, scream through the pain. She began to speak in an old language; an incantation that brought forth memories – as if his life was flashing before his eyes, until the last thing he saw ere Wade’s eyes filled with remorse as he pulled the trigger._

It’s okay…it’s okay, you’re safe… _Wade’s voice echoed in the void _I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Peter…

_“Hu… hurts…” Peter managed through gritted teeth much to the woman’s amusement and he felt her clench harder. _

I know baby boy… _at this the incantation stopped and her eyes narrowed_ it will all be over soon… I promise…!

_She gripped his hair with her free hand and pulled him uncomfortably close_

_“Remember _baby boy_” she spat “He’s mine!”_

_She pulled her hand out of his chest and everything went dark._

_***_

It was raining… of course it was raining! Any hope Wade had of not turning the moment into a movie was out the window as soon as the first drop landed on his shoulder. He pulled his hood up and leaned against the wall, waiting on the street across from Peter’s apartment. Part of him hoped the boy would spend the night at his aunt’s; hoped he wouldn’t have to see those hazel eyes, haunted and lost. He tried not to think about what Peter must have thought, waking up and not seeing him there. but his mind insisted on creating all forms of scenarios where the boy was disappointed, sad or simply heartbroken…

**He’s probably used to it by now.**

Considering how you reacted after finding out he was Spidey…

**Also he’s a hero.**

They’re prone to self-loathing.

So was Wade and he was the farthest from a hero anyone could get. The thought made him smile; if Peter were there he would be the first to defend him and point out what a _good man_ Wade was. He always saw the best in people… even when they didn’t deserve it.

He spotted Peter making his way down the street and all hopes of not meeting vanished. He made sure to stay has hidden as possible, the broken lamp and heavy rain providing a cover. Peter walked slowly, not the slightest bit bothered by the pouring water and _damn_ he looked good in Wade's clothes...!

The man saw him flinch as a group of people passed him by and felt his guilt rise tenfold; he didn’t want to think of where the boy had been, what he had felt… didn’t want to remember the pain in his face as he tried to breathe again, clutching at Wade like a lifeline.

He held his breath as Peter took another step towards the main door and froze; he saw the boy glance around the dark street and in less than a minute those eyes were on him. It became a staring competition, the dark and the rain be damned. Wade released the breath he’d been holding and made to move forward, pulled by whatever force always drew him to Peter, but stopped as soon as a couple passed by him, looking down and hiding his face – old habits die hard.

When he looked up again Peter was gone but a glance up showed the small window to the boy’s apartment was open. Peter had gone home but did he want Wade to follow?

**So… we came all the way here just to look at him?**

It’s not like we can do more.

**We can look closer…**

He’s very pretty.

**Smells good too…**

And he was in the rain.

**Might get sick…**

We should check on him.

**Just to make sure…**

His hair was all wet.

**God that hair…**

One of these days Wade was going to have a long talk with dumb and dumber about the meaning of _not helping_! They couldn’t even decide whether they liked Peter or not.

**Oh we like him…!**

We just don’t like how stupid you get because of him.

Granted, neither did he. Peter made him reckless and that recklessness had already cost him dearly; he was lucky Shiklah had decided to help, even if that help came with conditions.

Still… Peter deserved an explanation. He owed him that much…

***

Maybe meeting in his ridiculously small apartment hadn’t been the best idea. The time it took for the Wade to reach his door had given Peter opportunity to change out of his wet clothes - he did not miss the way Wade's sweater warmed his skin - and into a pair of soft cotton pajama pants and a sweater; it had also given him time to dry his hair a bit, at least with a towel; more importantly, it had given him time to take a deep breath and go through everything he wanted to say in his head.

It did not, however, prepare him to have the man, fully, completely, entirely in his space.

As soon as Wade crossed the threshold his scent invaded the tiny room and Peter had to put as much space between them as possible. Wade’s expression fell even further and Peter was quick to explain.

“It’s my spider-sense. It huh… it flares when you’re… around. Makes it hard to think…” he bit his lip and Wade’s eyes immediately zero in on it.

“It’s huh…” the merc cleared his throat “still weird thinking of you as Spiderman.”

“Right…” was all Peter managed before an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Wade’s gaze wondered around the room and fell on the small window. Peter could see his eyes darken and immediately blushed. It had been torture to even enter his apartment let alone sleep after that night – part from the panic that Wade had found out his secret; mostly from the wave of lust that got a hold of him every time he remembered Wade’s arms holding him in place and just _taking_.

They both seemed to realize how dangerous that train of thought was and decided to speak at the same time. What followed was a series of “sorry, you go first” until Wade just barked “I’m sorry!”

It took a few seconds for Peter to process what exactly the man was sorry for and when he finally did he was quick to reassure him “It wasn’t your fault, Wade…! I… I went there. Alone…! I shouldn’t ha-.”

“No, you shouldn’t!” the strength in Wade’s voice made him jump but it also sent a shiver down his body and he had to water his suddenly dry throat.

“I’m used to doing things on my own. Spiderman doesn’t have sidekicks and after… after that night… when we fought…” he sighed “I figured _why not?_ People will be safe and they’ll be happy and-.”

“How could you think that?! _Happy?!_” he had never seen the man look so incredulous and it made him cringe “Your aunt would have been devastated, she would’ve blamed me and guess what? I would’ve blamed myself! I already do…”

“I told you, it had nothing to do with you.”

“So you didn’t decide to play the martyr because I rejected you?!”

This time Peter actually flinched and Wade seemed to realize what he had said; albeit too late.

“So… what? You think I tried to… to _kill_ myself because of _you?!_ That I was so heartbroken and lost without you that living made no sense anymore?!”

“Peter…”

“Because I was…!” Wade’s eyes widened so much it would have been funny if the situation wasn’t so serious “Heartbroken and lost, yes. And I did wonder if maybe the Ghost was right and I was just a… a _boy_ playing superheroes.” the merc gritted his teeth but held his opinions back and let Peter continue “But I wouldn’t do that…! Not to May or Anna. Not to you.”

Wade swallowed but his voice was still a raspy whisper when he asked “So why did you?”

“They went after her, Wade. They followed her, called the house… she was terrified, even if she never said anything. I thought…”

“You thought sacrificing yourself for her would be ok… because you’re a hero, and that’s what heroes do… right?”

Wade made no effort to hide his anger at Peter’s stupidity, bravado or whatever the hell you wanted to call it because it made no difference what name it had! It hurt him and it changed _everything_ and Wade would always blame the boy for that.

“It’s okay…” Peter whispered with a small smile; because of course he could read the accusation in Wade’s eyes.

The merc scoffed “So I can blame you but not myself? The hell kind of logic is that?”

“Superhero prerogative.”

They both actually laughed this time and the tension seemed to just melt away. The silence was heavy but not uncomfortable but their faces betrayed all the raw emotion pilled up over the last few weeks. There was so much to ask and so much to know and all they could do was stare. It wasn’t a hungry stare – oh there was hunger there; there always was between them – but mostly there was… _longing_. They were five paces away from each other but they may as well have been in different countries.

“Thank you, by the way… For bringing me back…”

“Don’t thank me, Petey. I couldn’t…”

Peter could see the wheels turning in Wade’s head and the frown begin to show and was quick to add “To be honest… I don’t even remember what happened.” _Liar! _“It’s all a blur.”

“Well I do. I remember everything and it’s… It’s ugly and dark and I don’t _ever_ want to go thought that again. Not with you…”

That hoarse voice was back and it betrayed every single emotion going through Wade and it was the last drop in Peter’s already full glass. Before he knew what was happening, he was in Wade’s space, hands grasping his shoulders, body leaning in, head tilted, ready to kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe only to have Wade hiss and push him away like he was burning – which he was.

“Wha…?!” Peter tried to ask but it was difficult to think let alone form words when he noticed the skin on Wade’s hands turn red and dry before it soothed over and the man sighed in relief “Wade…?!”

“It’s nothing.” the merc said, flexing his hands.

“Your skin just… _burned_. How is that nothing?!”

“I just have to be careful. It will be fine.”

“Careful with wha…” Peter’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him “Was that… Did I do this you?”

Wade actually flinched and looked away in shame and it only served to confuse Peter even further “I did it to myself, actually.”

**Because of him.**

_ For _ him…!

**Same thing.**

Get a dictionary.

_Not the time!_ Wade thought, taking a deep breath and trying to meet Peter’s questioning and – god damn it – guilty eyes “After you… After I lost you…” he realized these may have been the wrong words to use since Peter almost whimpered and that did horrible things to him “I didn’t know what to do. Weasel suggested-.” _Weasel suggested we just got rid of your body _Yeah… no! “Weasel said something that got me thinking. I knew someone in the… huh… Underworld”

“You knew someone?”

“Hum… yeah my huh… my ex-wife…” the last part was barely whispered and Wade did look away as he said it but Peter’s hearing was nothing if not efficient.

“Your _ex-wife_?!” he shouted. So the woman with the black hair and the yellow eyes…

“Shiklah; that’s her name.”

Suddenly it all made sense. Her possessiveness over Wade, her contempt towards Peter… She obviously didn’t understand the meaning of _ex_.

“It was a really, really long time ago and it didn’t work out – obviously – and she dumped me.”

“Wait…! She dumped _you_?!”

That put a teasing smile in Wade’s face “Is that so hard to imagine?”

Yes, but not for the reasons he thought. If she had been the one to end it why the crazy girlfriend act?!

“Anyway…” Wade continued “She just so happens to be the Queen of the Monster Realm which is like a part of the Underworld but not really… It’ complicated.”

“Skip to the part where if I touch you, you’ll burn.”

Wade chuckled at that “You sounded just like Spidey now. I was stupid not to see it, really. You act just like him, especially when you’re angry. Which, I guess, makes sense since you’re… you know…”

Peter managed a rueful smile.

“She agreed to bring you back but there were terms, conditions… I had to sign a contract that basically turns me into her… hum… _plaything,_ is the only decent term I can remember.”

“What?!”

“And we can’t – you and me – we can’t” he took a deep breath and just dropped it, hoping Peter didn’t decide to just throw him out the window “we can’t touch each other with any romantic or sexual intent.”

“Romantic or sex… What the hell does that mean, Wade?!”

“It means I can’t kiss you!” Peter’s mouth snapped closed; Wade took the moment to breathe and run a hand over his face, exhaustion peeking through the hard exterior. He tried pacing but the room was so small he barely took five steps before turning “It means I can’t hug you or…”

“Do you want to?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matter. The last time I kissed you…”

“I was angry, Petey. I’m still angry and I’m still hurt and every time I think that _you_ are Spiderman I wanna punch something! All the things we did, all those times…” another deep breath “You acted like this sweet, innocent kid but you could have ripped me in half. You _did_ rip me in half…”

“I never _acted_ like anything, Wade. It was all real.”

“Except the most important part.”

“If you think Spiderman is the most important part of me than you really don’t know me. Or him.”

“That’s not…! You could have stopped me when I-.”

“If this is about the rough sex” Wade had to groan because the words _rough sex_ from Peter’s mouth really weren’t helping his self-control “than I told you, I liked it. Everything we did I-.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what _is_ the point, Wade?! Because all I hear is that you liked me and Spiderman on separate plates, well guess, what? That ship has sailed!” part of him wanted to storm off but there was nowhere to storm off _to_ except the bathroom and that was just _sigh_ “I can have super strength and still like what we do. It’s nice to… have someone else in charge, for a change; to not have to worry about hurting them and just… enjoy it.” he was positively blushing but his shoulders were squared and his jaw was set.

“Peter…” Wade sounded as exhausted as he looked “Let’s face it, this was never the healthiest of relationships. I mean… Weasel’s right. I’m way too old to-.” whatever he was about to say next was cut short by a pillow hitting him straight in the face with way more strength than necessary.

“Not you too! I heard that same garbage from May and I am _not_ listening to it again!”

“Well, she’s right.” he actually threw the pillow back onto the bed.

“That’s your excuse, then? For giving up on this… on us!”

“Don’t turn this on me. You were the one who-.”

“We both made mistakes! So what?! They’re done! Over! We can put them aside and just-.”

“What?! Didn’t you hear me?! I touch you, you’re dead! End of story!”

The heavy silence returned and neither seemed to want to break it. Wade decided it was high time he left before they did or said something they would later regret.

**You shot him.**

He threw you into a building.

**That’s rock bottom.**

Even for you.

“I still plan to find the Ghost. And the contract allows us to work together, if you want.” he refused to meet Peter’s eyes but he could feel them boring a hole in him “It was fun, Petey but it’s over. It’s… we can’t.”

He practically ran to the door only to be stopped by the same question he had refused to answer earlier “…but do you want to?”

“…you have no idea…!”

Whatever courage he had left he used to meet Peter’s eyes and at that moment he knew; he would face Shiklah’s wrath if it meant holding Peter again.

“But you’re not dying on me again. I’m not going to let that happen."

And that was something he had to avoid at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the longest chapter in the history of this fic?! 😲😲😲 19 pages... over 4k words?! 😱😱  
It's 5am and I'm dying... Any mistakes will be fixed in the morning... or afternoon... 😴


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received the most amazing comments on this story lately and I'm over the moon! Thank you so much!! 😍😍😍 I adore each and very one of you!! 🥰

“Hotel security cams were down.” Weasel’s voice sounded on the comms “Apparently there was a… _technical malfunction._” the air quotes perfectly evident in his voice.

“Son of a bitch!” barked Wade “And the street?”

“On loop for at least a couple of blocks. He thought of everything.”

“Of course he did…!”

“Hey, that’s the only reason you managed to walk out of there with a dead body.” there was an awkward pause before the man mumbled “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” answered Peter’s voice on the other end.

“What about his records?!” asked Wade, angrier by the minute.

“Sealed.”

“Bank accounts?!”

“Off-shore.”

“Houses?! Cars?! A motherfucking cat?!”

“Ex-wife. Doesn’t drive. Hates cats.”

Peter chuckled at the banter between the two friends and silently praised Weasel for having the patience to put up with Wade.

When he had woken up, confused and a little shaken, not seeing Wade there had been a bucket of cold water. He was hoping it wasn’t all a dream; that Wade’s voice reassuring him, calling him _baby boy _as that woman – _his ex-wife!_ – clawed her way into his chest, meant the man was really there, holding him, making him feel safe. Opening his eyes to find a crying Anna and Weasel – who he had heard about but never actually met – made his heart sink. But once the man had told him the whole story Peter had to admit he understood; he wasn’t sure he’d be able to face Wade if the roles had been reversed. Anna – after crushing him in a hug that almost killed him again – made sure everyone knew her position regarding Wade’s escape and how mad she was at Peter for getting killed in the first place. He really needed to start a list of women who were angry at him and his romantic choices.

“Petey!” the merc’s voice called and he flushed at being caught distracted and by the nickname.

“Yeah... sorry…!”

“You ok?!” he could hear the worry in Wade’s voice and it made him roll his eyes with a fond smile “Should I come over?!”

“He’s Spiderman. What’s he need you for?” answered Weasel – and he was right. Peter was pretty handy at fending for himself – when he wasn’t feeling suicidal.

Wade was about to retort but the boy interrupted “It’s fine. I’m almost there.”

_There_ happened to be a place he never thought he’d visit again; and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t really, _really_ want to have Wade’s company, anchoring him as he took that huge step. But the merc was currently following another lead in that way only he could and Peter knew that this, _this conversation_, was something he would have to do alone. And the further he was from Wade, the better…

He landed on top of the tall skyscraper and jumped down until his feet landed on the balcony he had spent hours on just taking in the view. The glass doors were closed and locked which was different from the old days… But then again, a lot had changed since then.

“I’m going silent, guys.”

“What?! No way! I want you on comms at all times, mister!”

“You’re not his mother, you weirdo!”

“Guys…!” Peter hissed, trying to keep his voice down. He sighed “Wade… this is something I have to do on my own and having you breathing in my ear will only make it harder.” he instantly blushed and pinched his nose “Don’t say it…!”

“Wasn’t going to.” he could clearly hear the grin in Wade’s voice but it helped ease his tension a little “Be careful…!”

“I will.”

“Don’t make have to save you again.” _you’re not dying on me again. I’m not going to let that happen._

“I love you too.” he answered without thinking only to have the most awkward silent fall over them. It wasn’t the first time it was out there; he had even implied it before… well, _before_. But now it was out in the open, all because Wade was a possessive idiot who didn’t talk about feelings.

“Hey don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Just keep holding your breaths until you both turn blue and pray I don’t need saving anytime soon.”

“Don't be melodramatic.” Wade answered, clearing his throat and with no small amount of awkward.

"I'm surprised you even know what that means." mumbled Weasel.

“Ok…” Peter sighed “Going dead. Sorry! Silent!” he quickly pushed the small button and his entire body deflated as he breathed out. _Subtle, Parker!_

He didn’t have time to ponder much longer about how his brain didn’t catch up with his mouth; inside the dark apartment a light turned on and Peter almost flinched at the sight of his former best friend. Harry, on the other hand, visibly paled when he spotted Peter on the balcony and the hero was quick to break the lock and step inside the large living area.

“P… Peter…?! How…?!” Harry stammered and when Peter moved forward, he moved back “Who… who are you?! What are you doing here?!”

Peter removed his mask and Harry gasped walking back too quickly and tripping on the carpet. He landed on the couch and shrunk back as much as he could to try and get away from Peter. He looked at Peter as if he was a ghost.

“You can’t be here…! You… You’re dead!”

“Am I, Harry?” the hero said, realization dawning on him. It all made sense now…

“He… he said… he showed me…” suddenly, as quickly as it had appeared, Harry’s confusing and fear morphed into understanding and a sneer painted his face “Can’t even stay dead, can you?”

“So _you_ did this.” it wasn’t a question. He couldn’t remember the last time he had trusted Harry; the last time he had called him a friend, but to go have sunk so low left his stomach in knots “You were the one who told the Ghost who I was.”

Harry laughed, still dazed from his previous shock “_The Ghost_?! Seriously?!”

“Do you have another name for him?”

His old friend stood slowly and pointed an accusing finger at Peter “So _that’s _why you’re here. Lost your catch, did you?”

“His daughter worked for you-.”

“A lot of people work for me.”

“He’s rich enough to have caught your eye. I thought you might have known his name but apparently you know a lot more than that.”

“Wrong.” the smaller boy – because he was still a boy even if he had been forced to take over the company after his father’s descent into madness – moved to the bar and filled himself a glass, hands visibly shaking. He offered one to Peter with a raised eyebrow trying his best to appear calm, but the hero merely glared – he had no intention of drinking anything Harry Osborn offered him and he would be a fool to muddle his senses with alcohol.

“I met…” Harry stopped himself from speaking the name and grinned “the _Ghost_… during an office Christmas party, of all places. He showed up, money oozing from every pore and walked straight to my father with a look most man couldn’t pull in his company. It said _I’m not afraid of you_.” he downed the glass in one gulp and poured another “Now, I had other interests back then; what did I care about some guy wanting to talk business with my father _at a party_?!”

“What did he want?”

“Something about his daughter working at Oscorp. Which I guess she did or you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Peter stood ridiculously still has Harry preferred to wonder the living room and Peter could see his quiet demeanor was making the other boy even more nervous.

“She died…” Peter whispered.

“That’s not what I heard. I heard _you_ _killed her_.”

If Harry noticed Peter’s fists clenching, he was smart to ignore it.

“To save you.”

“A choice you regret by now, I’m sure.”

“Don’t play the martyr with me, Harry. The unloved child act doesn’t work on me anymore.”

Harry quickly moved into Peter’s space, teeth clenched “It’s not an act and you know it…!”

“Tell me who he is and I’ll leave.” Peter tried, his breath becoming heavier the angrier he got “I’ll even forget you helped someone try to kill me.”

“Not _try_… No…! It was _done_! You were dead!” he began pacing again, one hand on the glass, the other combing through his light hair “How did you do it? Hm?!” he moved back and fort in Peter’s space - too close for comfort where the hero could see the dark circles under his eyes or further away where he would wave his hands and mumble. Composed one second and lost the next. He reminded Peter too much of Norman…

“Harry…” he tried, taking a deep breath, but the other boy stopped and stabbed a finger at his chest.

“Why do _you_ get to come back from the dead?! Hm?! You’re not special! You just got lucky! It could have been _anyone!_ You weren’t _chosen_ and you’re not some… some _hero _like everyone thinks you are!”

Again, he was right in Peter’s face and the hero had to close his eyes, fists clenched so hard he was afraid the suit might tear. There was a coil in the pit of his stomach growing bigger and bigger with every word out of Harry’s mouth and it sucked out all the air, all the anger, all the pain; it pulsed with untamed hatred at Harry for betraying him, May for treating him like a child, Wade for not trusting him, for still resenting his lie, for _leaving_ _him_ and forcing him into a corner where the only solution was death, for killing him and bringing him back just so he could see that _creature_ slither all over-

“You’re _nothing_!”

The back slap came as a surprise to both as Harry was sent flying across the room and over a coffee table. There was the sound of something shattering and Harry’s face was bleeding when he tried and failed to stand but Peter didn’t care. At that point the coil had burst and he was done playing nice.

Harry tried to cover his face and crawl away but Peter caught him by the neck of the, now, bloodied shirt and threw him on the couch, completely ignoring the panic in his former friend’s eyes.

“Talk.” his voice was deadly calm and came from a place even he didn’t recognize.

“Or what…?!” Harry asked, trying to hide his fear. His only answer was to have a gloved hand squeeze around his throat. He thrashed and tried to pull the fingers from his neck but Peter’s grasp was too strong even if the boy appeared to be making no effort no hold him. Harry tried to breath, eyes panicked but Peter’s expression remained perfectly calm, simply waiting.

In the back of his mind he knew he had to stop; knew that Harry would die in minutes. The rest of him didn’t care and that scared him enough to make him drop the other boy who gasped and held his bruised neck.

Peter waited as Harry coughed and took in deep, ragged breaths but his patience was fading quickly and he knew Harry wouldn’t survive another outburst “Talk.” he repeated only to have Harry stared at him as if he was insane, but as soon as Peter made a move forward the other flinched back and spoke with a hoarse voice.

“He tried to kill you before… as Spiderman. But you always won so he needed… he needed to know who you were… behind the mask.” he swallowed a few times but it did little to ease the pain “His daughter died… because you chose me” he managed a trembling smirk “once he realized that he knew I was the one to ask.”

“In exchange for what?”

Harry wheezed out a laugh, his maniac self returning even in his debilitated state “Absolutely _nothing_…!” his laughter became stronger, mouth open and wet eyes piercing through Peter “He wasn’t even surprised when I told him his daughter hadn’t been the first person you killed.”

“I didn’t kill your father, Harry.”

Those words ended the laugh like a punch in the gut and Harry glared “You destroy _everything_ you touch…” he whispered with barely contained rage.

“Why Deadpool?” Peter continued, doing his best to ignore the provocation but Harry’s eyes shone at the name and the open smile returned.

“We needed the best. And the irony that he actually looked up to you…!” the laughter made Peter’s flesh crawl “I heard you fucked him.” Peter’s fingers twitched “or was it the other way around? Is that how you’re here? Did pure, brave, saint Peter get down on his knees and begged for his life?”

He stepped on glass. More precisely, he stepped on what was left of Harry’s drink, now spilled on the floor. That was his waking call. _That_ was what saved Harry Osborn’s life and made Peter step back, turn around and leave… before there was nothing else to stop him.

He stepped into the balcony as Harry’s laughter stopped.

“You’re a monster, Peter Parker…! You should have stayed dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always looking forward to your comments! 🥰 
> 
> Also just a reminder that you can follow me on twitter for a little bit of everything and if you like the Sims have a look at my tumblr as well 😉
> 
> https://twitter.com/UnderlandDgtl  
https://llamadramasims.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade can't catch a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 was a terrible year but I'm glad it's over... Hopefully this will be better 🤞🤞🤞  
Thank you so much for following, comments, kudos, everything! You guys are awesome! 🥰🥰🥰

**Chapter 6**

It took Wade fours days to follow his contact’s new lead on the Ghost. Four days of searching that led to nothing. Fours days wasted tracking down a man who, for all intents and purposes, didn’t exist. Four days without a word from Peter.

_I love you too…_

“Fuck…” he whispered, head leaned back on the bar, bullet holes and shattered glass fully ignored as he sat on the dirty floor “What the hell, Petey…”

Not far from him one of the knocked-out bodies stirred and whimpered. Wade sighed and stood, walking slowly to the man as he tried to crawl away.

“So… here’s what I don’t get.” Wade said, placing a foot on the man’s back and stopping his squirming “Money’s good, right? Money’s great! You can get a nice house, a nice car, a couple of not-so-nice girls, if you know what I mean” the man grunted and tried to move “But what’s the point of it all if your dead? ‘Cause… see… the Ghost payed you and your buddies to take out Spiderman. Nothing wrong with that; honest, clean, work. But then” he leaned on the leg that was currently stepping on the man and the guy actually drooled with the groan of pain “you idiots went ahead and failed ‘cause, let’s face it, it’s _Spiderman_ and you’re just a bunch of thugs who couldn’t find your own asses with both hands and a map” the man whimpered again “Hold on, I’m getting to it. So… you failed, got beat up, humiliated and in the end didn’t get paid because no one wants to pay for a botched job; yet, for some unknown reason, even after having your balls cut off – figuratively speaking – you still won’t tell me _who he is_ or where to find him.” he crouched to the man’s level “now that just seems like some fucking misplaced loyalty.” the man grunted again probably thanks to a broken nose and one or two ribs and Wade hung his head in defeat “Alright…! Up you go.”

He kicked a chair that, miraculously, still had four legs while pulling the man to his feet and then sitting him down. The thug groaned but made no effort to fight back.

“Spit it out.” Wade said. The man took a few seconds to breathe through the pain and moved to fish something out of his shirt pocket. When he failed – probably due to the broken ribs – Wade did it for him and hung his head in defeat. In his hands was an old, wrinkled photo of a little girl, smiling at the camera, a tooth missing “Let me guess… Glasses?” the man did his best to nod, a grave expression on his face.

_Fucking mutants…_

You’re a mutant too, you know.

**Not by choice!**

That doesn’t make any sense…!

Wade groaned loudly, even scaring the man “Look I get it. You’re protective because he threatened to hurt someone you love. But the thing is, he actually _did_ hurt someone _I lo_-.”

Well shit…

“-_care about_…! And if I don’t find him and put a few dozen bullets in his smug ass face then this shit will never be over. So do us both a favor and _give me something here._”

The man swallowed a lump in his throat and forced the words to come out “O… Osb…born…”

Wade sighed “I’ve been to Osborn. Dead-end.”

The man shook his head “Chi…nato…” he started coughing.

“Chinatown? What the hell’s in Chinatown?!”

**A lot of good stuff if you know where to look.**

Wade waved the voice away like he was swatting a fly and told the man to keep going, to give him more.

“They’re… taking homel… homel…”

“Homeless?” Wade guessed “They’re taking the homeless?” the man nodded “What the hell for?!”

The man shook his head and Wade’s shoulders slumped. Hell at least he’d gotten some info that could, maybe, somehow help.

We should tell Peter.

Wade nodded to himself and stepped away from the man only to feel his chest explode with impact and see the man fall from the chair and land on the floor, a puddle of blood forming under his body.

“Shit!” Wade exclaimed, looking down at his suit and the bullet hole that now added to its charm.

Looking behind him – and not bothering to hide – Wade made his way to the broken widow just in time to see the main topic of his previous conversation store a snipper riffle in a suitcase and give him a two-finger salute.

“Son of a…!”

In a flash Wade was out of the rundown – and now fully destroyed – bar and running down he street, his eyes keeping track of the mutant on the rooftops. As soon as opportunity presented itself, Wade made his way up and a movie worthy rooftop chase ensued. Liam moved with grace and long strides even with the suitcase by his side; Wade was heavier, slower but where Liam jumped from roof to roof and needed a few seconds to recover from his _superhero landing_, Wade rolled in and became closer to the other man each time until Liam stood one second too late and Wade rolled right into him. The suitcase fell and was quickly forgotten as Wade landed a kick to the other man’s chest making him stagger back. That was the first – and last – blow Wade managed to land; Liam’s mutant abilities made his reflexes ridiculously fast and he dodged every attack with an infuriating grin on his face.

You can’t get him like this…

**He dodged a damn bullet before!**

Try something else…

**Anything else!**

Wade screamed at the top of his lungs, both from anger and to tell his voices to shut the fuck up. Liam chuckled and took the opportunity to break Wade’s nose with his palm and deliver a side kick that sent him sprawling.

Wade groaned and sat up just as the mutant picked up the discarded suitcase all while buttoning his suit jacket and brushing off invisible dust from his shoulder. He then adjusted his glasses – they had remained on his face, knowing full well Wade would never be able to land a significant blow – and sighed.

“Once again, Mr. Wilson, you have proven yourself a less than admirable student. Where even the lowliest of life forms understood their need to _back off” _the air quotes visible ion his voice “you, on the other hand, insist in this ridiculous charade of a pursuit.”

“An ye I ough u.”* Wade said, cradling his broken nose.

“Did you now? Because to anyone with eyes it would seem that _I _caught _you_.” he crouched to Wade’s level “Do yourself a favor, Mr. Wilson, give up this endeavor and my employer will forgive your trespasses. He may, even, forget your existence entirely.”

Wade laughed “Be u’d lie o do te same.”*

Liam sighed “I would, Mr. Wilson. I very much would.” staring seep into Wade’s eyes he frowned “Whatever went through Weapon-X’s brains when they made you, I truly cannot fathom.” he ignored Wade’s glare at the mention of his “creators” and stood “A pleasure, Mr. Wilson, as always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *An ye I ough u = and yet I caught you  
*Be u’d lie o do te same = bet you'd like to do the same.
> 
> Am I the only one who "hears" the underlined voice as female? the calm, intelligent, voice of the two... 😂


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasel was right...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the making since part 1 but there were so many unplanned twists and turns... Hope you guys like it! <3  
p.s: it's smutty ;)

**Chapter 7**

“Oh my… Wade…!” Peter whispered as he spotted the older man waiting by his apartment door “What the hell happened…?!” he continued, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake his neighbors but still worried about the merc’s appearance.

“It’s nothing.” Wade dismissed, waving a hand that did nothing to stop Peter from rushing to his side and taking the beaten face in his hands.

“It’s not nothing, Wade. You’re all bruised and bloody.”

The man sighed and gently pulled Peter’s hands from his face “It’s fine, Petey. I’m used to bruised and bloody. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

Peter tried not to be disappointed as Wade released his hands and made quick work of finding his keys “How long have you been waiting here?”

“Long enough that the woman down the hall thinks I’m your dealer.”

Peter smirked “not long then…” and it earned him a smile. He was wearing his glasses, backpack on his shoulder and it reminded Wade of how young the boy was.

They moved inside and Wade sat at the end of the bed since that was the only available and comfortable surface. Peter disappeared into a ridiculously small bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. Before Wade could even think of what to say the young man was already kneeling on the floor – right between his legs – and reaching up to clean the blood from the merc’s face. Wade winced as he realized their position and Peter, bless him, apologized, thinking he was hurting the older man.

“So who do I have to hurt for this?” Peter asked and his expression was too serious for Wade’s liking.

“No one.” he gulped “I’ll get him back for this. Eventually…”

**Sure you will.**

It’s not like he’s faster…

**Stronger…**

Hotter…

“What…?!”

“Mhm?” Peter asked, eyes lifting to Wade’s. Those outrageously big hazel eyes bore into his and the merc took a shaky breath trying to remember how to speak.

“Hum… nothing… they’re, huh…” he managed to point to his head and Peter smirked.

“Telling you to stop being and idiot and let me help.”

Wade managed a throaty laugh “Something like that, yeah…”

They fell into silence as Peter stood, washed the cloth in the bathroom sink and sank back down to his knees to resume his task. Wade used his distraction and took his time watching the young man. His glasses did nothing to hide his eyes, making them even larger; his hair was its usual untamable mess and his fringe was begging Wade to just reach over and -

“Was it Liam?” Peter asked, snapping Wade from his daydream just in time to stop him from doing something stupid.

“What do you mean?”

Peter gave him a look; like a parent who knows his child is lying and Wade sighed, defeated.

“Yes. It was bloody, fucking, _Liam_.” he spat the name “How did you know?”

“I figured it had to be someone… _enhanced_.” the word came out awkwardly and when Wade repeated it, he shrugged “You know… With abilities. Like us.”

“I wasn’t _enhanced_, Peter.”

The tone made Peter stop and stare at the man who now wore a dark frown on his face “I didn’t mean... I know you weren’t…” he sighed “I know you didn’t choose this and that you were… tortured and...”

“Leave it, Petey….”

“I just meant-.”

“I know what you meant. It’s fine. I’m just… angry, that’s all. But not at you.”

Peter grinned “Liar…” and Wade huffed a laugh “Ok, maybe a little.”

“I’ll take it.” the boy said with an almost shy smile and it reminded Wade of how wild he could be in the merc’s arms.

“How” he coughed, steering away from that very dangerous territory “how did you know Glasses was a…?”

“Oh, hum… spider-sense.” the boy said with a shrug, getting up once again to wash the cloth only this time he moved to the kitchen and came back with an ice pack wrapped neatly in a towel.

Wade was about to say that wasn’t necessary but thought better and held the pack to his face.

“How does that work, exactly?” he asked, more for the need to distract himself but also a bit curious “Your spider-sense.”

Peter seemed a bit surprised – and anxious - by the question “It’s like a sixth sense, really. I just… feel things. Like a tingling in the back of my head. Sometimes it’s… more.”

“More?” Wade asked and the boy took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair “If you don’t want to answer it’s fi-.”

“No! No, it’s fine I just… It’s like I can almost absorb other people’s reactions. Like they are so overwhelming they just… wash over me.” there was a pang of silence and Peter was quick to continue “It only happens a few times. And with people I have a… connection to. Like when uncle Ben…” he took a shuddering breath “May was so heartbroken, I could barely be in the same room as her. It just… filled the air and made my chest feel _tight_ and…_ heavy_.”

“That’s not as awesome as everyone thinks it is.” Wade whispered – ice pack forgotten - and Peter shrugged “It’s pretty useful and… like I said, this only happens with people I care about.”

Wade looked at the ice pack in his hand and the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it “Like me…?”

Peter’s jaw clenched “Yes…”

“Why isn’t it happening now? You could barely stand in the same room as me last time.”

“It _is_ happening now.” the boy whispered. The small hand was back combing his hair and he took his time taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand so his back was to Wade “I can hear your heartbeat and feel the goosebumps on your skin from the ice. I feel… your blood rushing through your body and the heat spread through your chest.” he turned and felt encouraged by Wade’s expression – surprise wonder, want… “If I concentrate really hard, I can feel the tips of your fingers or your breath… I can feel you get hard…” Wade sucked in a breath “and your scent is… _intoxicating_.”

“Jesus…” the merc whispered, closing his eyes so he couldn’t see Peter’s face, eyes dark and cheeks red.

“That night we slept together… I don’t think I slept that peacefully since I was a kid. Being in your house, your bed… I think that’s how it all started. Before that I hadn’t… you didn’t have this impact on me.”

“Yeah that was… a pretty good night. Had good dreams. It’s a good memory.”

“It doesn’t have to be…” Peter whispered.

Wade stood and dropped the ice pack on the bed “No Peter.”

“You can’t expect me to give you up without a fight.”

_Give you up…_

“There’s nothing to give up. We went our separate ways before any of this happened-.”

“We were angry and stupid-.”

“-and that is how it’s going to stay-.”

“- do you want to be her plaything for the rest of your life?”

“-that’s not your problem to –.”

“Of course it’s my problem! What the hell are you-.”

“- I’ve dealt with her before. I know how she works-.”

“You want me!”

That put a stop to Wade’s rambling and the merc could do nothing but stare, mouth open, eyes wide.

“You want me…” Peter repeated “And you can have me…!”

Wade gulped and Peter’s ears heard it like a drum “Don’t do this, Petey…” he begged, voice low.

“I know I should be afraid… of dying, of… going back there…” if he noticed how Wade’s eyebrows rose at that he ignored it “but I can’t… I can’t _think_ when your around.”

“Then maybe… maybe this was a bad idea.” he noticed the small panic in Peter’s eyes “Maybe we can’t work together.”

“Wade…”

“I’ll… I’ll leave.”

Just as he was about to turn Peter called back “Tell me about them!” Wade turned, brows furrowed “You said you had good dreams that night. Tell me.”

It was the merc’s turn to panic “No.”

“I just want to know.”

“No, you want to… _destroy_ whatever shred of self-control I have left. You’re not thinking straight with all the…” he gestured to himself and it would have been funny if they weren’t both very close to crossing a very red line.

“Please…” Peter asked knowing full well what that did to the other man.

**Don’t do it.**

You’re not that strong.

“I…” he gulped again and made sure to take another two steps back, just in case “You know what I dreamt about. _Hell,_ you can probably feel it all over me.” Peter actually bit his bottom lip, the little tease, and it was all Wade could do not to groan “You were sleeping, in my arms; your back was warm against my chest and you were… _Jesus_…!”

“Don’t stop…!” Peter begged, fists clenched, the bulge in his pants visible.

“You were… moving against me. We were naked…” Peter shuddered and Wade became more and more invested in getting those reactions out of the boy “I moved my hand lower and… you were ready for me.” Peter’s head hit the wall with a dull thud and he closed his eyes “You were still sleeping but suddenly I was… I was inside you…”

“Wade…!”

The merc looked down at the boy’s bulge, then at his own “You woke up with a moan and just… started moving against me.” Peter’s breath became heavy and Wade was beyond lost by then “Do it.” he said in a voice that broke no argument. Peter’s eyes flew open and followed Wade’s to his own crotch, realization dawning on him.

“… I can’t…”

“Don’t make me, Peter. If I snap… Do it.”

Peter shuddered a moan and suddenly his hand was inside his jeans, past the waistband of his boxers and grasping himself with a throaty cry.

That was the last of Wade’s self-control and in a flash he was cornering the boy against the wall, arms around him but never touching “That’s it…” he breathed on Peter’s neck creating goosebumps all over his skin “Feel me like this…”

Peter’s senses were assaulted by all sides, completely overrun by the man’s scent, words, voice…

“This is what you do to me…” Wade continued “never doubt that I want you, Peter Parker. I never wanted anyone like this in my whole damn life.” his voice was deep and scratchy and he was focusing all his attention on the boy so he could ignore his own throbbing need “All I think about is you. Kissing you, fucking you…” Peter’s hips jerked so hard they almost touched Wade and the merc groaned in frustration “everything I do is for you so when I say _no_ I do it for you. To keep you alive.” Peter tried to speak but the attack on his senses had reduced him to a moaning, gasping mess and it was mesmerizing. Wade groaned “I want to touch so bad. Fuck, Petey…! Are you close?” the boy nodded, lost to everything but Wade’s bubble around him “God you’re so hot right now, Peter. So good for me…” the endearment urged him even further and all Wade had to do was lean in and whisper _come for me_ to have Peter cry out his name and come all over his hand.

When he opened his eyes, Wade was gone…

***

He doesn’t remember doing it but apparently, he managed to climb the starts up to the roof, yelled until a portal was opened and ended up in the Monster Realm, literally pulling his very annoyed ex-wife from a meeting.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Wade?! You come when I call not the other way arou-.”

He silenced her with a hard kiss that had her moaning and holding onto him as if he was her air. She managed to snap her fingers and they were suddenly in her lavish room – he remembered that well – and he shoved her onto the bed, no care whatsoever in his actions.

“You know I love it when you’re rough.” she moaned, kneeling on the bed to help take off his clothes. She kissed and bit at his chest and moved lower and lower but he stopped her and turned her around on her knees, pulling her back until she lined perfectly with him “Did something happen with your spider-boy? Is that why decided to come and play?” she smirked, knowing that getting him mad was only going to make him more rough with her and not missing an opportunity to hurt him.

He thrust inside with a groan of pain and pleasure and she shrieked in delight.

“Should I…” she started but was cut short by a particularly strong thrust “Should I change my look? Do you want big, hazel eyes, staring up at you? Ah! Or maybe… my voice…” then she spoke in Peter’s voice and Wade gripped her hips tighter and pushed into her so hard she lost all sense “Ah! Wade! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me! I want… I want you to come… inside… ah!”

Hearing those words were his undoing and he was actually surprised he lasted that long.

***

“I love it when you get mad at me...” she whispered, snuggling closer and laying her head on his chest.

“I’m not mad at you.” she raised her head, almost offended “You didn’t make me come here.”

“But I _did_ make you give him up.”

“It was a deal.”

“That I proposed.”

“And I accepted.”

“So he would live again.”

“There were other ways.”

“No there weren’t.”

“Weasel was right.”

“Who the hell is Weasel?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Why are you trying to ignore me?”

“Why are you trying to be the bad guy?”

“I _am_ the bad guy!”

“Shik, babe… we were married. I know you. I was a lousy husband and an asshole and you are one mean bitch-.”

“Thank you.” she smiled.

“But you’re not the bad guy.”

She rolled her eyes at him and snuggled again with a sigh “You’re different, Wade Wilson. You weren’t like this before.”

“Humans love change.”

“You’re not human.” she sat on the bed with a huff “And I liked you just fine before. Violent, hard, mean… You always got my blood boiling.” he chuckled but kept his eyes in the never-ending darkness that was the ceiling.

**So what? You’re just going to run here every time you get a stiffy?**

I hate to agree but…

**The kid’s right. You want him.**

And you can have him.

**We just need to get rid of-**

The demonic spawn from hell that is your ex.

“You do realize you cheated on your darling spider-boy, don’t you?” Wade made no effort to answer “He’s never going to forgive you for this.”

“Maybe.”

“Then why go through that at all? Stay here. With me. Do your killings and your chases then come back to me.”

The merc sighed and sat on the bed, head turned towards her “You know why, Shik. For the same reason we got in this mess in the first place.”

_You love him…_

They both thought it but neither wanted to say it out loud.

“Well…” the queen started, flipping her hair back and pretending his words didn’t affect her “I’ll just have to convince you, then. Won’t I?” she moved in for a kiss but he turned his head and stood from the bed, gathering his clothes. She flopped back down on the mattress with a regal pout “You just watch, Wade Wilson! I’ll change your mind.”

“I doubt it, babe.” he made to leave but stopped and turned “Also I’ve decided. I’m getting this show canceled. One way or another.” he winked before disappearing in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating more fics soon ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter so you can all have something to entertain you while staying at home.  
Hope you're all keeping safe! ❤️

Devin Vasquez loved her job. She did, really! She loved getting up in the morning and feel like she was making a difference in the world.

“… I have multiple reports from eye witnesses…”

She loved getting her coffee at the little shop down the street and catch a glimpse of the pretty blonde barista who always smiled at her.

“… the traffic cam shows the same dark van…”

She loved the banter and the gossip and how nothing could be kept a secret long.

“… they’re literally baiting us, sir…”

What she hated – and I mean _hated_ – was bureaucracy. Or more precisely, _ass-kissing!_

“… if I just have the means I can-.”

“For the last time, Vasquez, no!”

She didn’t even try to hide her disappointment. It was the fifth time she asked Captain Reynolds to take the disappearance of several people seriously and for the fifth time she was rejected.

“I gave you a case-.”

“Robbery at the jewelry store-.”

“And I expect you-.”

“Sanders in already working on that-.”

“Then work with him!”

“It’s a waste of resources-.”

“I’ll decide what’s a waste of resources. Now until something bigger shows up-.”

“This _is _bigger! Right here!”

Devin wasn’t the tallest woman and definitely not the tallest cop in the force but Capt. Reynolds was a beast of a man and with bulky arms and large shoulders; so when he snatched the folder from her small hands, she gave a little inside shriek.

“_This_ is trash to sell more papers, like that damn Jameson and his _Bugle _causing mass hysteria!”

He slapped the folder on the table as he sat down and Devin took the opportunity to recover “Sir, I really feel there’s something here.”

“No one as reported these people missing.”

“Because they’re homeless.”

“Exactly! What makes you think they didn’t just move somewhere else. It’s not uncommon for them.”

“It’s all in here…! See?!” she opened the folder and flipped through the pages, ignoring how close she was to a raging bull “The shop owners say these people tend to stay close to Chinatown. They know food is delivered there and they know the volunteers; it’s the closest they have to a routine. If I could just get a taskforce-.”

“No...” the captain sighed.

“Or some backup, I could try to-.”

“Vasquez… Devin” the way he said her name reminded her that, despite his size and known bad temper, he was a caring man when he wanted to be “I’m going to tell you this for the last time… _let it go._” she opened her mouth, ready to counter-attack but he held up his hand to silence her “I am _asking you_ to give this up.”

“Sir you…” she sighed, shoulders slumping “You were never to back down just to save face or -.”

“That’s what you think I’m doing? I’m a little offended.”

“I… I didn’t mean…”

“Yes, you did. Now look, I hate those arrogant pricks in the top chairs as much as you. I’m not doing this for them; I’m doing it to save your ass.”

“My ass doesn’t need saving” then as an afterthought “sir.”

He rubbed his face and pinched his nose, a headache developing quickly and with the clear shape of one short, curvy, brunette officer.

“The answer is still no.”

“If you know something how can you not come forward with this?! People are getting hurt and it’s our job to-.”

He stood so fast she almost jumped “My job is to keep my people safe and that’s _exactly_ what I’m doing! You don’t know who your messing around here so don’t give me the _holier than thou_ attitude. This goes beyond you or me or any other asshole out there who thinks they can change the world. It doesn’t work like that and you’ve been around long enough to understand that.” he sat back in the chair with a thump, vein threatening t pop on his forehead “Now get the hell out of my office.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back any comment that would further angry her captain and gave a jerky nod; she reached out for the folder but his hand shot out and he planted it firmly ion top of the papers “This stays with me. Last warning, Vasquez.”

***

“So what are you gonna do? Have you told Peter yet?”

“I don’t know. No. And since when is he _Peter_?”

“Since you left me to take care of him; you know… after he came back to life...?”

Wade winced and his friend actually felt sorry for the man. But he had to take his anger on someone and let’s face it, Wade was responsible for pretty much every terrible event in his life. Sure, there were fun times and he would never actually _leave_ the merc – he followed him to New York city for god’s sake – but sometimes… _sometimes_ he just wanted to sleep in, watch a crappy movie and have an actually cold beer.

He sighed “Look, you get me that contract and I can try to have some people look at it. I mean… there’s gotta be a loophole somewhere, right?”

Wade turned, wide eyes a little shiny “You’d do that?”

“I’m offended.” Weasel deadpanned.

“No, I’m serious!”

“So am I.”

“You would actually get involved in this?!”

Weasel spread his arms to the room filled with contacts, weapons, empty food cartons and too many blood stains to make anyone comfortable “Have you looked around?! I’m already involved! I had people clean your bathtub the other day; they kept asking _where’s the body_ and looking at me sideways. I put my reputation on the line for you, you good for nothing asswipe and this is the thanks I ge-.”

He suddenly found himself with an armful of Wade, hugging way to tightly and uncomfortably for his ego since Wade was large and strong and tall and he was… well, him.

“Alright, alright…! Get off, you jerk! Go hug Parker or something.”

He tried to act annoyed by the gesture but his cheeks flushed a little at his best friend’s wide smile.

“Thank you…” Wade said, full of meaning and heart and Weasel didn’t actually know what to say because he rarely saw the man act this way.

“Don’t thank me yet. I know a lot of weird people but I’m not sure any of them know demonic law.”

Just then, a portal opened in the living room yet both men remained perfectly calm; as if a lightbulb had gone out or the sink was clogged. It was, in all honestly, perfectly ridiculous.

“She’s getting clingy, isn’t she?” Weasel asked, eyeing the portal.

“Third time this week.” the merc sighed.

“You know Parker’s never going to-.”

“Aaaaahhh!” Wade yelled covering his ears “Can we _not_ talk about him while I’m on my way to bang my ex?”

“Well, hey… Take the opportunity to relieve some tension, you know…? Make the best out of a bad situation.”

Wade intended to do just that. And it’s not like he had much of a choice on the matter. Shiklah had resorted to torturing him any chance she got. She would tie him to the bed, blindfold him and ride him, screaming his name in Peter’s voice. Sometimes she went as far as shifting and having him run his hands over a smooth, muscular chest, whispering all kinds of agonizing thoughts – things he thought he would never have after Vanessa; ideas and hopes he had locked away the moment he had lost Peter for good.

_I love you so much, Wade…_

_Can’t wait to take you home…_

_We can be heroes together…_

_Let everyone know you’re mine…_

And he loved it. Gods and demons help him, he loved every word of it and that felt more like a betrayal than all the sex because his body hadn’t been his for years – not since weapon-X – but his mind, his _heart_… they decided and they pushed him forward and she was clawing into him and ripping them and taking control until the only words out of his mouth were _Peter and please_.

_Please, don’t…_

_Please, more…_

_Please, stop…_

It was pure joy and pain and every time that black swirl appeared in his home or in a dark alley he was filled with a sense of dread and, at the same time, longing for those words, for those thoughts, that life she had taken from him.

He hadn’t seen Peter for weeks; not since that fated day he had learned his influence on the boy’s senses. He kept his distance – much like he had done the first time they separated – and, when the ache became too strong, watched from afar, certain Peter knew he was there. He would see the boy stop and look around searching for him or close his eyes and just let the man’s presence wash over him as much as possible.

Once he almost intervened when Spiderman found himself a worthy foe that actually managed to knock him down. Wade was in a state of panic – there was blood and destruction and he was ready to draw out his gun when Peter stirred and stood like something out of a movie, fists balled at his side, suit ripped and stained, eyes made of steel as he took the villain down. If Peter hadn’t sensed him before he definitely did then because everything in Wade screamed for him.

The boy had slipped to the ground, mask in hand, eyes closed, exhaustion and pain written on his face while he waited for the police to show and clean up the mess. Wade decided to sit down and wait with him. In that moment, Peter smiled through the blood and dirt and whispered _I’m okay…_

Wade let his relief wash over him and hoped it was strong enough to reach the hero and to convey everything he wanted to say but couldn’t because it was all for him. _Everything _he did was for him.

***

Peter was becoming distant, even with Anna or Aunt May. Collage became routine – just something he had to do – he stopped taking photos of… _anything_. Jameson fired him – for real this time – and Spiderman was just another job; the passion for it lost.

Somedays he was regular old Peter, always ready with a smile or a helping hand and others he just… shut down. As time went by he started wearing the black suit more and more and even though the people didn’t think much of it – some even loved emo spiderman – Wade knew it meant something was wrong. Anna had tried to ask Peter about it and the boy had been so angry at the questioning he had grabbed her arm and spit viciously that Spiderman was _his business _and no one else’s.

_Peter… you’re hurting me…_ she had whispered, eyes frightened and filling with tears. He had been so disgusted at himself all he could was mumble an apology and run as fast and as far as possible.

That very same week, he had appeared in black to help the police in a hostage situation. A man was holding his wife by the neck, gun to her head, demanding that she would allow him to see his children. Peter quickly gathered that the man was unstable; his eyes were wide, his movements frantic and his breathing quick. He was sweating which made the gun in his hand slip and every time he adjusted the grip his hand shook. The woman cried and the police yelled for the man to calm down and put down the gun. Peter stood on the front line, perfectly impassive, mask in place and for a moment all his senses dulled. He heard the voices yelling but they seemed so far away; he caught every shake, every drop of sweat on the man’s hands, face… it all moved in slow motion and he found himself cocking his head to the side, like a curious puppy. _I’ll kill her_ he heard in echo; the world expanded in front of him like as if he had broken a dam and was now underwater – sinking deeper and deeper into the dark.

_You’re so tired…_a voice whispered _So angry… What’s the point? They don’t know you. They don’t love you. They call your name in the streets and smear it in the papers. They say you’re a menace… So be one._ No… something in him fought back control; fought to wake from the daze _You died and no one mourned you. They would soon have a new hero to worship and you would be forgotten. Who cares about Spiderman? Who cares about Peter Parker? _Wade, he thought; Wade cares… and Anna and Aunt May _Where’s Wade now, Peter? Can you feel him at all? Can you feel anything other than hate? Pain? _The voice grew more insistent in his mind, snuffing out the cries of the scene in front of him _Look what you did to Harry… to Anna…_ No…_ You came back wrong Peter… _No!_ You should have stayed dead… _NO!

He moved out of instinct, throwing a web at the man’s face at the same time as he threw another at his gun hand and shoved the woman aside, uncaringly.

In the end he didn’t remember much. The woman thanked him, holding her shoulder as the paramedics took her away. The man was arrested and the police praised him but he didn’t feel he deserved praising. He didn’t feel much of anything. For the most part he was… numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but life just won't give me a break... Hope the chapter made up for it... ❤️


End file.
